


No Turning Back

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Take place in the season 10 finale of Ninjago. What if Lloyd met Harumi in the Departed Realm?





	No Turning Back

"Lloyd? Is that really you?"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Lloyd turned behind him in the Departed Realm. He saw Harumi, and she's not in her Quiet One look, but the look she got into since the first time they met including putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Rumi?" he is surprised to see her.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, they run up to each other with a hug, relief of finding the other standing right there in the Departed Realm.

"Rumi, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked first.

"After I died saving a family from meeting a similar fate as my parents, I was sent here to be given a test for me to pass in order to prove myself if I'm worthy to see my birth parents again despite the evil that I had done in Ninjago," Harumi responds calmly. Then she asked next. "What about you, Lloyd? Why are you here?"

"I don't know. All I did was forming a Tornado of Creation with all of the Ninja, including my father, and then suddenly I'm here. Then I met my grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master," Lloyd told her.

"Your grandfather is the First Spinjitzu Master?" Harumi is surprised to hear this from him, and he nodded. "Well, that explains how your father and uncle are able to do what they do."

"Yeah..." Lloyd agreed as he hugged her again.

"Lloyd..." Harumi hugged him in return.

The two are happy to see each other again since the last time they saw each other when they were both alive.

"Now that you're here, can you help me please?" Lloyd said with tears coming out of his eyes as if he's becoming a child begging for a gift.

"What?" Harumi asked, looking confused herself.

"You revived my father with the Oni Masks, removing all the good in him. Somehow, because he helped me and my friends repel the Oni with the Tornado of Creation, I think there might be still good in him, despite his form. Is there a way to cure him of his evil?"

"You want to know if there's a way to bring your father back to the way he was before he turned evil?"

"Yes, Rumi. Please, I'll do anything if you want!"

At that point, Lloyd is getting desperate.

"I wish to help you bring him back to the way he was before he turned evil," Harumi held his hand to calm him down. "Sadly, there's nothing I can do."

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do? Since you revived him with only the evil in him, there must be a cure to return all the goodness in him," Lloyd can't believe what he is hearing from her.

"That's just it, Lloyd! There is _no_ cure!" she snapped, frightening him. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "When I was alive before I revived Garmadon, I looked into the scrolls regarding the Oni Masks to see if there's a countermeasure just in case your father went too far under my control. Unfortunately, I found nothing. I searched and searched every other temple to cure him of his evil, but I found nothing. I'm really sorry, Lloyd. There's no turning back once your father has been revived with the Oni Masks."

"But what if I...?" he makes a gesture with his own two hands as if he is telling her of his plan to strangle his own father.

"Maybe that's the only solution. Through death is the only way the evil in him can be removed and returning all of the good within him. It's the only cure for him when it comes to being revived with the Oni Masks," she confirmed. "But that's too risky, don't you think?"

"I know, and I'm sorry for being desperate just to get my father back to his good self," he apologized.

"It's okay, Lloyd. It's okay," Harumi hugged him to give him comfort. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your father."

"I forgive you, Rumi," Lloyd whispered as he hugged her in return. "After the battle against my father, the family you have saved told me about you saving them. So it's true regarding on what happened on that building. I believe there's good in you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Even though they're both dead, they shared a kiss with each other. After a few seconds, they let go.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harumi asked.

"I'm going back to be with my friends," Lloyd replied. Then he got a bright idea. "How about you come with me? I can even tell my grandfather to send you back with me!"

"That's a good offer, but I can't take it. I'm dead already, and I have to complete my test so I can see my parents again. My real parents."

"I see... Well, it's good to see you again. Goodbye, Rumi."

"Goodbye, Lloyd."

They hold each other's hands with smiles on their faces before they went off separately with Lloyd returning to life to be with his friends and family, while Harumi stayed in the Departed Realm to complete her test and be with her parents again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of Harumi telling Lloyd that there's no turning back once his father has been revived with the Oni Masks? It doesn't help the fact that as stated in February 2018, there are no plans to bring Garmadon's good form back.


End file.
